Nuclear wastes produced by waste generators such as nuclear reactors are generally stored at the generator site for a short time, transported to a disposal facility, and disposed. The accumulated cost including the handling, storage, transportation and disposal of this waste is high. In addition, the potential for personnel exposure to radiation could be reduced by reducing the number of handling sequences required by current systems.
Currently, waste generators store process waste containers temporarily in on-site shielded buildings or containers or both, transfer the waste containers to transportation casks and at the disposal site, empty the casks. Two separate casks, interim storage and transportation are required in addition to the container holding the wastes. Four instances of possible human exposure during handling occur: placing the waste in the disposal container; placing the container into the interim storage cask or building; taking the container out of the interim storage cask and placing it into the transportation cask; and taking the container out of the transportation cask and putting it into ultimate disposal. Large expenditures are required to construct and operate the building for holding the on-site storage containers, transportation cask rental fees, and disposal.
A temporary shortage of disposal facilities may mean that generating facilities must provide for much more temporary storage of nuclear waste and also consider transportation of large quantities of the waste in a relatively short period once a disposal facility is available.